sneak peak! of Kagome's Heart
by Darkangel259310
Summary: Love maybe ? quick leak
1. Chapter 1

Okay Me and sesygal25 are sisters , and she left a document open so I'm doing all you guys a supper special favor !By uploading a sneak peak !

But in return all that read this must review my new story Control (fruits basket!) I need more reviews .

I'm risking my life here , my sis never leaves an document open , if she finds out I'm screwed !

Kagome's heart sneak peak !

Kagome's POV

The fire blazes on the roof tops as a create more sparks with my miko power: summoned a purple sphere between my two hands , and one dark shard appears . I release some energy , allowing millions of shards to fly out .

Bankotsu swings his sword around , allowing a dark purple thunder to appear , crashing into the untouched houses . All the people are dead , or just faking . Except one .

A chubby man . His back into a corner , Bankotsu ready to kill him . Raising his sword .

"Nooo!," He screams .

Blood splatters all over Bankotsu's armor .

We raided the houses before we created the destruction .

"Than was fun," Bankotsu said . "I just wish you would of left a women or two for me"

I rolled my eyes . The sphere is gone by the time I count all our things .

"five hundred and forty two yen," I call out . Were sitting around and untouched barn with demon seals all over them . Bankotsu is looking at his armor

Bankotsu is busy looking down a his shirt . "Miko ," he calls . I only look half way up at him . "Wash my armor" His demanding me .

I hiss . "Do you want the same fait as those men?," I snarl .

Bankotsu laughs . "I suppose I'll have to find a women that's less of a threat!" he rubs his armor awkwardly .

I chew on some meat , it's thick . I start to wonder …

"Bankotsu," I call . He looks at me . "Where are your brothers?," I ask .

He smiles . "On missions , just like us," he says . " Ginkotsu and Suikotsuo are busy with destruction", he waved his hands , in a circling movement to show he didn't care .

"What about Renkotsu ?," I asked .

"He only has one mission with them , then he has a private mission," he said flatly . He leaned his back against the thin old barn . His eyes were closed , he was so chilled .

"And the others?," I ask chewing on some more meat .

Bankotsu laughs . "Mukotsu is busy trying to find a 'perfect' wife," he laughs "and Kyokotsu is busy , finding that wolf" .

I leaned against the barn as well , slowly drifting to sleep with my ryes open . Bankotsu's aura was so warm and comforting . Why didn't I feel this before ?

My miko powers : little purifying sparks scattered across my kimono , chest . The purple sparks formed together making a short bolt . I controlled it and shot it at bush . The bush was set on fire instantly . Wow.

"Your getting better," he murmured . I grunted .

I could feel a presence of an insect approach . One hovered above our heads, with a letter . Bankotsu accept the letter , then showed it to me .

_Now that the both of you are updated and equated , _

_Your mission is to travel east of Hubra there you will _

_Find Mekta , a former ally , his a Storm demon , with _

_**Hundreds **__of allies . Kill him and collect each and every _

_Shard he possesses . _

_After that you two shall depart , the miko retreating the jewel shards _

_Back to me . Bankotsu you shall continue your mission with your brothers . _

_Follow the insect to your destination for this and your next missions . _

Hundreds . Okay so there are hundreds of demons , me and my powers could handle it . Especially Bankotsu , he could handle any demon . I mean he did almost kill the pathetic Inuyasha .

Was Naraku trying to scare us ? Hu I don't care , I just want to know get this over with .

Inuyasha's POV

We're there . The demonic aura is wafting everywhere . I can smell blood . All kinds .And wet hair . Where is it coming from ?

We arrive in some next damp , dangy swamp . Our feet sinking into the sludge .

Yuck . I feel smell other things , humans . The swam is dark and a black smog is blocking my vision . Kouga is with Alley , holding her up .

"Alley," I call . She and Kouga looks at me . "What can you hear?," I ask .

She shakes her head and whispers "Nothing"

The smog thickens , and so does the sludge , I can move my feet . Or see Alley or Kouga . Giten and Hakkaku were up in the air , blinded by the fog .

"Giten!," I yelled , shielding my eyes and nose . No reply . The fog now was soild : making the landscape and sky completely black .

Laughing broke the silence . I focused on the man standing in front of me . Renkotsu .

"Let's finish our little match, shall we?," he said .

I growled . The large jewel shard glew in his neck and arm , as large bolts of thunder shot out of his arms.

Kouga's POV

Alley paniked like crazy whispering weird things like :

"Pain , blood , revenge ," over again , hands tightly griping around my neck .

I heard a scream it sounded like Inuyasha's , just then I smelt blood . Demon blood .

Someone was here . I felt them .

"Show your self!," I yelled .

Chuckling echoed around the black empty atomsphere . I reconizged it . Jakitsuo .

"Why hello , little wolf," he sang. He walked in front of me . "Ahh , I see you have company , how interesting.."

He licked his lips.

Swished his sword , I saw the blades and jumped out off the way .

"I'll kill you ,"he said "then have a little fun with her , maybe Mukotsu will want her," he sniggered .

What , no! I'll never let that happen .

Released my wolf energy and swished my claw blades at him . He only countered them with his blades that spun at us .

Once again I jumped out the way . But on blade struct me .

"No," Alley whispered . She placed her hand on my shoulder , healing me .

"Thanks," I said .

"Oh so she's a demon," he said . "Then Mukotsu definetly will won't her!"

I spat . No way in hell .

He swinged his blade back , preparing another wave of blades .

"No," Alley whispered . Out of no where a thick stram of water came and whiped Jakotsu , he fell back , his body smashed against something i couldn't see.

"Why you," he snarled .

Six blades cut straight past me , smashing against Alley. she flew back , the blades still in her .

"Alley!," befor i could save her more blades were following me . I jumped out the way . Jakotsu created more and more , distracting me from saving Alley . I jumped away again : I was so close to Alley , but if i was to jump out the way the blades would only hit her , i wasn't going to risk that .

I jumped away again , but this time near Jakotsu . The blades slicked across Jakotsu's face , he couldn't even react how fast they were .

He fumbled into the ground grunting .

i collected Alley , she wasn't healing her self.

"Alley?," I callled . "Alley!,"

Jakotsu was chuckling . "River demon's can't be healed from a snake blades," he hissed .

No . She was bleeding all over . Took my sword out a slashed a wolf's element at him , it hit him and I smelt deep blood.

I picked her up . This couldn't be happening .

Her heart beat was slowing down . By the second .


	2. kOUGA

Kougaz POV

We got up instantly , thanks to Alley : the sunlight hit her face and she started moaning . Me and Inuyasha woke my lazily wolves up , then hit the country side .

We agreed to walk together until we reached a certain limit .

The walk was short , but long : neither one of us talk since last night . Alley only slept on my back will the lazily wolves rode Kilala .

We both picked up a strong scent , it was familiar . We were in the forest by now . Something rattled in the bushes .

"Kouga," whispered Inuyasha , whishing out his sword . I took six steps back , clutch Alley tightly .

He drew his sword back .

"Wait!," yelled the voice . Shippo jumped out of the bush . "It's me!"

She looked fatter , no surprise . His fur was shiny and his cheeks were strangely slim . He was wearing a yellow jacket and white shorts .

Inuyasha Told him all what happened , and what we're doing .

"I understand , and I would like to help you," he said .

Shippo told us that he was with his clan , Naraku had killed his younger sister who was leading , and how he got promoted up to leader . He took out a blade from his fur , it was pretty long . He said he inserted in in his chest .

We set of again , this time at top speed . Shippo turned into a balloon and floated .

We reached a distance we agreed on . I took Shippo and Alley , he took Kilala and my wolves . We only nodded at each before we separated .

Shippo and I picked up the smell of sand and water , we headed straight away . A long beach , incredibly long . The sea goes on forever , we could see mountains a head , all of them dry . But the only thing was that both of us were tired . So we settled down on the beach . Shippo made a fire , while laid Alley down .

"Kouga," he called on the other side of the fire .

"What is it?," I asked , staring at his eyes . They were filled with sadness , almost overflowing inside him .

"Kagome … how did she get kidnapped," he asked .

"I don't know , how . Or when , I wasn't there," I said stroking Alley's hair .

"Who's she?," he asked .

"Alley , a river demon," I said simply .

We were up by the crack of dawn .

We've finally reached the mountain and Alley's a wake . She jumps of my back and starts to jump on the mountain . She looks down at us . "Come on , Kouga . Hurry up Shippo!," she yelled , waving her arms .

This girl is amazing .

I jumped on the mountain , clawing my way up .

Shippo followed behind me .

When we finally reached the top , Alley was bending water out of the mountain .

"What are you doing?," asked shippo popping out of balloon form .

"There's something disturbing the water flow , Shippo," she said spinning more water out .

(Narration)

About five minutes later .

**BANG **

**The water burst out of the hole Alley was bending it out . Ice crystals swished past her and Shippo , making them unconscious . **

**A tall man jumps out the hole . Followed by a short frog skinned man , laughing . **

"**Mukotsu," snarled the wolf . "How dare you"**

**The water was spiraling out of control as it turned a deep purple . **

**Mukotsu laughed as his brother rushed through and collected Alley and rushed back before Kouga could think . **

"**Thank you for my lovely bride , wolf," Mukotsu laughed . "Unfortunately, you and the fox must die"**

**His brother placed Alley in his arms and slashed his blade through the air . **

"**Jakotsu you swine," snarled Kouga jumping out the way . "I'll kill you quickly"**

**But before Kouga could say another word , an poisonous arrow hit him in his back , and dropped to the floor , near dead . **


	3. tricking prt 2

Kira's pov

me and Bankotsu draw out our plan together through our minds . Bankotsu sent his brothers out , so we could have some alone him . He sat behind me and started thinking :

- _we need to get the wolves on our side - to have an equal balance . Inuyasha and that monk got alot of allies . We only have what's left of Kagura's spell zombies and us . _

_- *Kagura !(me)_

_- what about her ?_

_- i know how i can get koga to join us !!!_

_- that's great . _

he spun me around . "now kiss me," he growled . I opligued and did as he said .

INUYASHA POV

we caught bankotsu's scent and moved towards it . we were practilly running through millions of fields at top speed , just running 1/2 blindly heading and for it . Koga was 20 times faster than me and didn't even wait for me . Kikyuo was on my back and was getting heavier by the second . half way through Koga stopped and shouted :

"what are you doing , Inuyasha ?"

I couldn't answer , i stopped running .

"Say bankotsu still has her , and she see's you with Kikyuo . then what ? you'll have both of them?" I could hear the anger in his voice . "your going to save her , then hurt her . It's best if you go back and help the monk and demon slayer . I'll save her and tell her" It made sense . I didn't know why I was following him , i knew it would hurt her . SO why did i follow him ? To hurt her? I spun away , running back to the hut to check on miruko .

KIRA POV

WHEN WE WERE done the boys were back and Bankotsu quietly informed me on his plan since he could hear koga approching . I hated it , every bit of it . but bankotsu said it was the only way . I went to change clothes while the boys prepared for the show .

Koga came rushing in like no one buissness -

"Kagome!," he yelled . I released my scent .

"Koga!" I yelled back .

He sniffed my scent and jumped far , then landed in front of me .

"we're leaving" he growled .

I grabbed his hand and smiled . "we don't have to" i said happly .He growled .

"why?" he asked - growled .

"because i killed naraku . they helped me - oh koga!"i jumped in his strong hard arms .

"Kagome ..." he sniffed my hair .

"Oh , Koga , I missed you so much!"i weeped .

I told a lie about naraku and his slaves kidnapping and forcing me to do things I didn't want to do - i had to fake cry and her bought it . I read his mind and learned about a girl called Alley and her power . "I can get her back," I sniffed .

"what?"

"Alley , the girl . I can get her back . I know the guys who took her" i explained

"really?" . I nodded .

i read his mind and quoted every word he said in his mind :

"then it will be me , you and Alley, right?" i said . he hugged me .

"right"

i read his mind , from now on step one of the plan is complete - to make koga fall in love with me .


	4. love maybe?

**ok people lets have a quick , quick sneak peak update before we resume our love and anger story ; **

**Banky and Kagome are in love . Yes , check , correct . **

**Koga has feelings for Kagome and may be in love with Alley . Correct-o-omdo **

**Kagome is faking being in love with Koga . Yes . **

**Inuyasha and Kikyuo are together again . Yes . **

**Naraku is dead - HU?? OH - YEAH . Maybe his dead - mystery . **

**Shippo went missing after a couple of chapter's - Yep and for a reason . **

**Alley is still being captured and doesn't know any of this but will . OH-YES ! **

**Miruko and Sango are still injured and Koga's wolves hadn't had a part in the story since the last couple of chapters . YES ! CORRECT . **

**Kagome is new and improved . DAMM RIGHT . LETS START THIS CHAPPPY BY THE TWO SESHY SISTER'S!!**

**LOVE -MAYBE ?**

Kira's pov

I made Bankotsu's brother give back Alley . And with that me and Koga and Alley were of the gleaming shaddy forest , searching for the last jewel shard and catching up . "So where's ..

OOP'S TO MUCH HAS BEEN LEAKED YOU HAVE TO WAIT 2 DAYS COZ WERE COMPLETING ALL THE CHAPPY'S IN ONE !!!


End file.
